Caedmer, the blood elves
by Lord rax
Summary: A ritual gone wrong bestows a group of elves with unparalleled magic, unfortunately, every use of their new magic forces their personality to slightly change depending on how they use their powers. soon enough one Caedmer commits mass murder of own free will, the Psyjic order gets involved and things only get worse from there. T for violence. Your motives define who you are.
1. Introducing your hero type things

"Kaine, leave it." Teak slapped the elf's hand away from his mouth.

The elf lifted up his hood and gave a playful look at the girl as he slowly lowered his hand away from his mouth. Her hand retreated and she began to fix the jagged hair that flooded out of her aldmeri dominion robes, it was hell stealing those robes from the embassy, but Kaine certainly thought they looked cool.

The two elves continued walking, their pace slow and monotonous, with the ice and snow melting at their feet as they walked due to having super heated magic shoes. Kaine glanced over at his companion and couldent help but notice how Teak's eyes stood out among the dark robes, despite the fact that they were just like any other wood elves eyes, a deep green/golden that could not be found on normal humans.

Kaine raised his skeletal hand from to lips, his dark skin clinging to his palm with almost no blood or muscles to keep it alive or even functioning. It was all held together by his magic. Before he touched his face, a death stare from Teak stopped him.

With a swipe of the hand, blood red letter appeared in the air above Kaine's head. _Hurry up Artemis. _

A voice from about 20 meters back called out "Oh shut up, it's freezing and if you love birds actually used your magic to help me, I'd be able to move in this snow."

Teak slashed out with her hand suddenly, a bolt of fire whizzed through the elf trailing 20 meters behind, The elf didn't so much as flinch when the fire went straight through his face. "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" Teak screamed with a wrath that gave away her true feelings all to obviously.

Before Teak could attempt in vain to burn a hole in the elf's face, Kaine put his hand on her shoulder, his golden eyes calming her. Kaine was odd in that regard, having golden eyes despite being a pure blood Dark elf.

"Dammit." Teak's expression softened and for a moment it seemed like she was about to apologise, until a sudden realisation struck her "STOP USING CALM SPELLS ON ME!"

_I did not. _ Kaine wrote as fast as he could into the air, but it too late, Teak was already spiriting away towards the high elf that was now only 10 meters away

Teak 's hands literally burst into flames as she sprinted at the high elf. Every punch that she threw simply stopped inches away from the high elfs face, the flames doing nothing more than producing colourful lights.

The high elf chuckled loudly and poked his tongue out as Teak screamed in unfiltered rage. "WHY CAN'T I BURN YOU!"

Suddenly the barrier holding back her punches was gone and Teak fell straight through the elf with her fist leading the way as she stumbled forward.

Kaine tapped the elf on the shoulder and showed him the message he had written in mid air. _You're a bad person, Artemis_

"Ahhh, but I'm a skilled, funny, extremely good looking and humble, bad person." Artemis smiled and Kaine lifted an eye brow in return, not trusting himself to return any emotions.

"How come you can touch him..." Teak said with a sulky face.

"Because he didn't make me stand 20 meters behind him just because I was annoying." Artemis replied, his good mood was almost parallel to Teaks rage.

Deciding it was best to leave them alone for now, Kaine sat on the ground and began to concentrate

As Kaine closed his eyes and began preparing a spell, his mind wandered around the nearby area in search of nearby magic in an attempt to hopefully find the college of winterhold. That was their first stop on their journey.

When Kaine opened his eyes, Teak was shooting jets of flame at Artemis, all of it being deflected by a ward. Despite how it looked, Kaine was almost certain that Teak enjoyed hating Artemis.

With a wave of the hand, both of his companions stopped fighting and looked at him.  
_We are almost there. _

A few hours later, the three elves walked into the city, doors slammed shut around them and children would run and hide, giggling and screaming, unsure whether to be scared or amused, the three elves were only ever greeted by the ominous gates of the college and a single dark elf woman with pig tails.

"Halt, you may not pa..." The elven woman stopped talking and stared in horror at Kaine's mouth and the stitches that held it shut.


	2. More heroes

Nina was quite annoyed at the library, the circular design meant that she couldn't sit in the corner and just read all day. She was always at risk of someone bothering to talk to her. _They should make circles that have corners. that would be nice._

Nina was by all means, unexceptional, her magic was weak and she never talked to any one, always spending her time reading books, the only thing that surpassed her own love of learning was her hate for herself.

As such, Her chest filled with butterfly's at the sight of an elf walking towards her.

"Hello Nina." The person speaking to her was a dark elf that stared at her with blood red eyes that were oddly charming, his short Dark hair was matted down in a way that seemed like it was styled by hours of sleep on an angry pillow. He looked like he didn't really care about his appearance, as proven by his very casual clothing.

Nina examined him extremely closely, her thoughts raced as she attempted to determine what his personality was like just by looking at him. (It wasn't working) he looked more on par to a resident of winterhold rather then a mage, this was overshadowed by the fact that his apparently normal clothing was radiating magic, heavily enchanted for sure.

"Hello... Uhhh..." Nina blushed, she didn't know his name and she felt like such an idiot for it.

The dark elf shrugged as he took a seat near Nina and smiled at her. "My name is Sharagoth. It's an old name, I know, but my parents were very traditional." Nina was extremely conflicted, on one hand, Sharagoth was quite ugly, no doubt about it. But something about him was also very appealing. It was hard to explain and boggled her mind, so she just simply didn't look at his face.

Sharagoth continued speaking but Nina was more focused on the mess of brown locks that was her hair, it was an odd hairstyle for a wood elf, but Nina was an odd girl, so she found it fitting.

"Nina, I'm guessing you would rather be reading then talking to me..." Nina was suddenly alert now that her name had been mentioned, it suddenly dawned on her that she must of tuned out minutes ago. She looked up and saw the hurt in the dark elf's eyes.

Nina opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything, he was right. She wanted to be left alone, but she didn't want to hurt him either.

With a sad chuckle, the dark elf stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk later, ok?"

With a nod, Nina went to pick up her book, only to find that she was entirely invisible.

"Have fun reading in peace." Sharagoth smiled once more and walked away.

_Damn he's ugly._


	3. Why Kaine can't have nice things

**One week later**

The college was fast asleep, the pillars of magic that dotted it were all dim and the only sounds was that of people breathing. This however, was Kaine's favorite time of the day. Arising slowly, he stepped out of bed and walked without sound, magic surrounded his feet and eliminated all sound and pressure from his steps.

Ever so slowly, he creaked the door open and sighed in relief as none of the thousands of mages in the college heard him exit the sleeping rooms.

"Ah Kaine, you're so predictable." Artemis strolled from behind a pillar, a snide smile on his face and eyes brimming with contempt.

Kaine stared at Artemis as he walked towards the massive stream of magic in the center of the college.

"You promised us that you were done with your rituals. You had to have your mouth stitched shut because of your last one." Artemis placed his hand on Kaine's shoulder and turned him around so that they were face to face. "You'll kill yourself some day. What more can you sacrifice after all?" Kaine broke eye contact and walked away.

"You have already lost your taste, your smell, all your muscles and all your fat, even your voice." Artemis stood in place as he watched his friend walk away.

Artemis was almost seething with rage as Kaine got down to one knee and began inscribing symbols on the ground in his own blood.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I JUST WANT TO HELP!" Artemis stepped forward only to be held back by a force field.

Artemis knew only too well how powerful Kaine was, every ritual he performed almost doubled his magical power, but they all took a massive toll on him as well.  
Who knew what the next one would do to him.

Without a second thought, Artemis rushed away and woke up Teak.

** Meanwhile**

Nina's eyes flew wide open. She could sense something big happening outside. In only a few seconds she was alert and out of bed.

Ever since Nina was born, she could sense magic around her. She could tell if an item was enchanted just by being in the same room as it. The side effect of her extreme sensitivity was that she was a failure at almost all magic in general. She couldn't heal, couldn't fight, couldn't even enchant. Her magic came out in much different ways.

But right now, her magic sense was screaming of dark and powerful magic.

She rushed too the door and just before she opened it, the door flew open and smashed her in the face. A high elf rushed through the door and apologized as he ran upstairs. _I wish I saw his face..._

Nina's head was spinning and she could hardly think as she slowly stood back up.  
"Nina?" Sharagoth's voice spoke in her ear and gave her the fright of her life.

"Where are you?" Nina asked as she tried to find him.

"Above you."

Nina looked up and saw the dark elf descend from 10 stories up, his entire body being lowered by a telekinesis spell.

"Why are you up at this time?" Sharagoth landed next to her and crossed his arms disapprovingly.

Nina opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it when she noticed that he had "Night guard" Written on his shirt. He was suppose to be awake. Nina's heart sank when she realized that the only reason he had talked to her a few days ago was because he was probably ordered to find out what the anti social girl was doing.

"Go to sleep Nina." Sharagoth spoke kindly and pointed towards the stairs.

"No... Ummm..." Nina didn't know how to explain that she knew that powerful magic was happening somewhere close, so instead, she just grabbed Sharagoth's arm and led him outside.

The first thing they saw was an almost skeletal dark elf sitting in the fountain of magic. Shirtless, the glowing symbols all around the fountain was what they noticed next.

"Do something!" Nina shook Sharagoth's shoulder and stared at him until he started moving forward.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe we're doing this." Artemis put his head in his arms and sat down on the snow.

"One week. One week in the college and he's already broke almost every rule they have. AND THIS PLACE HAS NO RULES! I swear he'll kill some one soon enough..." Artemis couldn't even look in Kaine's direction.

"We promised him, if he does another ritual, he wants us to kill him." Teak summoned a shard of ice right above her hand and aimed it at Kaine from where she was standing, at the highest point of the college of winter hold, roughly 20 stories high.

"Your turn." Teak looked at Artemis and gave him a reassuring look.

Artemis cut his finger and a drop of blood fell onto the ice.

"Do it."

The Ice went flying at a ridiculous speed. Just before it hit the force field surrounding Kaine it turned ethereal from Artemis's blood magic and back to normal as soon as it had passed the shield, striking Kaine in the head, a splatter of blood indicating that he was hit. Probably fatally

Teak summoned a flame in each hand and stood back to back with Artemis. "Watch out. Knowing Kaine, he's probably prepared some way to come back to life, or that was just a decoy."

"Yeah. It is Kaine after all."

Deep down, Artemis and Teak both hoped he survived some how.

**Meanwhile**

Nina was slightly shocked. The dark elf's head suddenly exploded.**  
**

Sharagoth however, started running straight at the headless body. "Are you OK!?"

_He got his head exploded. What do you think._

Nina stepped back and had to hold back from vomiting.

"There's a force field..." Sharagoth started shooting lightning from his fingers. "NOTHING IS WORKING!"

**Meanwhile**

Artemis watched in horror. Two people were down there. They had seen Kaine die and now all chances of denying it ever happened was gone.

"What do we do?" he asked, defeated. "They know we killed him... We can't kill them as well, can we? No. We can't..."

"The force field is still there..." Teak seemed to have just ignored everything Artemis just said.

In a burst of sudden realization, Teak started yelling "GET OUT OF THERE!" at the top of her lungs as the force field started expanding, pushing the snow back and forming what looked like a nova. If it wasn't making one of the two people down there get pushed on the ground and snow until he bled, it would of been quite fun to watch.

The symbols on the ground grew brighter and brighter until finally they burst. washing over Teak, Artemis, Nina, Sharagoth and Kaine's semi headless body.


End file.
